Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) and Portland State University (PSU) propose the Oregon Healthy WorkLife Center (ORhwc), a NIOSH Center of Excellence, with partners Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research (Portland) and the University of Oregon's Labor Education and Research Center (LERC). The ORhwc's theme is Intervention Effectiveness, focused on team-based and technology-based interventions to promote and protect health. These interventions are linked to a conceptual model that predicts they will lead to changes in psychological processes that are mediators of behavior change- focused particularly on improved social support and reduced job stress-that will in turn produce improved lifestyle choices, safer work practices, and better psychological and physical health. The 3 research projects are: "Health promotion intervention to reduce health risks among Correctional officers," "Creating health and safety "Communities of Practice" for Home Care workers," "Team-based WorkLife and safety intervention for construction workers;" the 2 translational projects are: "Health promotion and health protection in young workers, "Supervisor training to promote health/safety in construction (Latino?Latino)." The 3 research projects combine proven and novel intervention methods, while the 2 translational projects 'package'proven intervention methods to be scaled for regional or national delivery. The projects use overlapping intervention strategies (independent variables) and common measures to demonstrate their effectiveness. The Center will create a database comprised of all project data housed in a data repository for sharing within and outside the ORhwc, allowing comparisons across projects. A distinguished external advisory committee will guide and evaluate the ORhwc. Interactive education programs will complement the research, and results will be broadly disseminated by ORhwc's outreach. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Five Oregon Healthy WorkLife Center research and translation projects implement interventions that provide both health promotion and health protection at the workplace. These projects all employ training and technology enhancements to produce health and safety changes that can be scaled and shared broadly.